Alternativo
by Dm Tayashi
Summary: Porque é isso que eles são.  JessiexJames   sete ficlets, presente de amigo secreto!
1. Sombra

**Sombra**

.

_Ela também fez a sua parte_

_._

Eles sempre agiram na sombra.

Desde pequeno, ele sempre preferiu a sombra à luz do sol. Quando decidiu fugir de casa, foi durante a noite que ele pulou os portões para nunca mais voltar.

Ela decidiu mudar o rumo de sua vida depois de ficar na sombra por tanto tempo; Decidiu entrar na Equipe Rocket depois de perceber que a sombra poderia lhe render fama e dinheiro.

Passavam todos os dias escondidos, na sombra, esperando a hora certa para atacarem.

Por isso, não foi uma surpresa quando, de uma maneira simples – outra palavra que os definia bem – eles se beijaram pela primeira vez depois de anos.

(E aonde o Meowth estava? Escondido, é claro, dando uma oportunidade para a sombra, enfim, fazer a sua parte.)

* * *

><p>Começa aqui a minha entrega do amigo secreto.<br>Apenas para ficar claro, a primeira letra de cada palavra forma o nome da minha querida amiga! Claro que ela já sabe quem é, mas apenas para fazer nexo para quem ainda não sabe!  
>O casal, em todas, mesmo que de maneira implícita, é JessiexJames.<p>

Espero que goste.


	2. Amora

**Amora**

.

_Porque é isso que você me lembra_

_._

- Esse negócio é horrível.

Ela devolveu o copo para ele.

- Não é não – Ele respondeu antes de voltar a beber.

- James, porque você bebe isso?

...

...

...

- James?

Jessie cutucou o braço dele, esperando por uma resposta. Ele apenas deu de ombros e continuou a tomar seu milkshake de amora.

- Tomara que você engasgue com essa droga.

Ela se levantou da mesa e foi pedir o seu próprio milkshake.

- Eu diria que você bebe isso porque amora lembra a Jessie. Pelo menos nessa sua mente deturpada.

O gato, rindo de lado, ignorou seu amigo que agora lutava por ar depois de engasgar com a bebida.

* * *

><p>Foi a primeira palavra que me veio a cabeça.<p> 


	3. Paisagem

**Paisagem**

.

_Era a única coisa concreta que eles tinham_

_._

- Sabe...

Os dois olharam para James, que estava apoiado no balão observando a paisagem.

- Às vezes, eu penso se não seria melhor desistir dessa coisa que ir atrás do Pikachu e tudo o mais e simplesmente... Não sei, ter uma vida normal.

- Mas nossa vida é normal, James – Meowth falou, apoiando-se do outro lado de James.

- Eu sei. Mas digo, essa coisa de explodir o tempo todo, viver fora da lei, trabalhar pra uma organização criminosa...

- Pense nisso como... – Jessie apoiou do outro lado de James, apoiando as costas no balão, olhando para o outro lado - ...como algo secundário.

- Como secundário Jessie?

- Ué, como não sendo nossa prioridade.

- Mas nós fazemos isso todos os dias têm que ser nossa prioridade.

Ela respira fundo e olha para seus dois amigos – Não é porque fazemos algo todos os dias que ela tem de ser nossa prioridade, Meowth. Ela é nossa rotina.

- E o que você considera como prioridade, Jessie? – James perguntou, olhando pra sua companheira, que olhava para o outro lado.

Ela sorri, levemente, e aponta para frente.

Meowth e James olham para frente, para onde ela apontava.

- Isso – Ela abriu os braços, como se tentasse abraçar a paisagem inteira – Observar essa paisagem todos os dias. Se eu largar tudo, não vou ter esse mundo inteiro ao meu alcance. Já parou para pensar nisso?

Os dois continuaram olhando e não conseguiram evitar um sorriso.

- Essa é a nossa realidade, James. Sei que você é daqueles que pensam no futuro sem parar, mas aceita, por hora, que isso é o melhor que você tem.

E ele aceitou.

* * *

>Estava olhando pela janela quando pensei nessa.<p><p> 


	4. Histérico

**Histérico**

.

_Ele odiava gritos_

.

Sentiu uma veia pulsar em sua testa.

Não conseguia nem lembrar porque eles estavam gritando tanto.

Outra veia.

Como ele queria ser o Pikachu agora, para dar um choque em ambos. Estavam parecendo os pirralhos, pelo amor de Deus!

- O que está acontecendo?

Meowth olhou para trás, deparando-se com Ash, Brock, Misty, Pikachu e Togepi.

O pokémon respirou fundo e sentiu outra veia saltar. Pokémons também tem AVC?

- Os dois idiotas se perderam na montagem na armadilha para pegar seu Pikachu e...

- Vocês não desistem nunca? – Ash perguntou, com o Pikachu em cima de seu ombro.

- Pirralho, dê um choque neles?

Os três olharam para o felino – Que?

- É. Quando você e a pirralha brigam, o Pikachu dá um choque em vocês e vocês calam a boca.

Os dois ficaram vermelhos com o comentário, enquanto Brock colocou a mão no queixo.

- Pode funcionar. Mas o que ganharíamos em troca?

Todos olharam para ele com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

- Que?

- É verdade – Misty concordou, balançando a cabeça – O que você nós dará em troca?

Meowth ficou olhando para a cara da pirralha e do pirralho mais velho, ambos com sorrisos travessos no rosto.

Em seguida, olhou para seus companheiros de equipe que continuavam a gritar, gritar e _gritar_ cada vez mais alto.

- Certo!

O grupo olhou para o pokémon felino.

- Se vocês me ajudarem – quando eu digo ajudarem eu quero dizer explodir os dois – vocês não serão surpreendidos por nenhuma armadilha.

Os três se olharam.

**.**

_Merda, merda, merda._

- Porque você fez isso Meowth?

- Deveria ter nos avisado que os pirralhos estavam lá!

- Ou você poderia ter acionado a armadilha!

- Como você deixou eles nos eletrocutarem?

Ao ouvir os gritos de maneira impaciente, Meowth só conseguia pensar em uma coisa.

_Deveria ter pedido para eles ME eletrocutarem._

__

* * *

>Minha amiga tinha entrado em crise e a coisa que eu mais queria era enfiar a cabeça dela na privada.<em><br>_


	5. Inesquecível

**Inesquecível**

.

_Porque era isso que ele era_

.

O céu alaranjado no céu lembrou de que o dia estava chegando ao fim, assim como o seu tempo ali naquele lugar.

Respirou fundo, sentiu o frio do fim do dia entrar por suas narinas e invadir seus pulmões.

Jogou o punhado de amoras colhidas na frente do túmulo.

Ele nunca combinara com rosas, mas não deixou de jogar uma única rosa vermelha junto com as frutas.

Ela não conseguia esquecer de tudo o que tinha acontecido.

Ela não conseguia esquecer aquele cheiro, o calor dos abraços, o frio que sentiu quando ele se fora.

Lembrou-se da explosão, do calor e depois do frio.

Sentiu o coração apertar ao lembrar que desde aquele dia nunca mais sentira o doce aroma das amoras preencher todo o ambiente, por mais que viesse de um espaço tão pequeno, de um gesto, um suspiro tão pequeno.

Viu o azul da noite mesclar com o laranja do fim do dia e lembrou-se de quando se abraçavam.

Sentiu saudade de um tempo que já fora e de um tempo que poderia ter sido e não pode evitar o sentimento que encheu seu coração.

Sentimento de perda, mas ao mesmo tempo, de ganho.

Ao virar-se para ir embora, sentiu o cheiro de amoras preencher o ar, na brisa fria da noite.

Ela não conseguia se esquecer _dele._

Inesquecível.

- A gente se vê, James.

Porque era isso que ele era.

* * *

>Tive um pesadelo.<p><p> 


	6. Reação

**Reação**

.

_Porque toda ação gera uma reação_

.

Ele a empurrou, ela caiu.

Ela levantou, e deu um tapa na cara dele.

Ele começou a gritar, ela ficou vermelha de raiva.

Ela respondeu os gritos e ele quis beijá-la.

Ela apontou o dedo na cara dele.

Ele a puxou pelo braço.

Ela deu um beijo nele.

Ele não quis mais parar.

* * *

>Idéia que veio do nada.<p><p> 


	7. Antes

**Antes**

.

_Porque o depois é sempre melhor_

_._

Não eram do tipo clichê.

Eles tinham sim, uma vida, antes de se conhecer.

Ele tinha seu passado, sua história, assim como ela também o tinha.

Era esse passado que fazia deles o que eles eram agora. Sem os acontecimentos anteriores, o agora não seria tão bom.

A amizade, a cumplicidade, a facilidade que eles tinham em atrair o azar e, depois veio o amor. Nada disso teria acontecido sem o antes.

E, com isso, chegaram a conclusão de que o depois é sempre melhor.

* * *

><p>É a última!<br>Espero que tenha gostado e, caso não tenha ficado claro, a minha amiga secreta é você, _Saphira_!


End file.
